


Changed Plans

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Prompt Fill, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his naked hips and golden eyes running up and down his boyfriend's bare body. There was no denying that Noiz was beautiful... but there was something missing.</p><p>He was too clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Plans

**Author's Note:**

> not enough fics of aoba topping.
> 
> [maru](http://uirus.tumblr.com/) wanted aoba pissing inside noiz, so here it is.

"You know what? Change of plans." 

He was at it again. 

Aoba stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his naked hips and golden eyes running up and down his boyfriend's bare body. There was no denying that Noiz was beautiful... but there was something missing. 

He was too clean. 

Thick eyebrows furrowed, Noiz sat up against the headboard with his legs remaining open, kneading at the sheets nervously while Aoba took in every inch of his skin. Being watched was something he didn't mind, enjoyed even, but Aoba's stare was a bit too intense for his liking. "What?" Noiz finally mumbled, emerald eyes flickering up from where they had been watching his own scarred knees. "I thought you were gonna tie me up and make me piss myself again. What now?" That plan was fine. Why did Aoba want to change things before they even started? 

"I _was_..." Aoba grabbed the bottle of water he had intended on making Noiz drink, but he cracked it open and began to down the whole thing, head tipped back as he swallowed the refrigerated bottle. Once finished, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and drank the second one slower than the first, humming as he tossed the bottles to the side. "It's my turn," he cooed, climbing onto the bed with his equally-naked boyfriend. Noiz returned the kiss immediately, tongue piercing running up against the top of Noiz's tongue and sucking harshly. He let his teeth gently dig into the sensitive flesh Aoba's tongue, encouraging his partner to do the same to him. 

Tonight wasn't the time to be gentle. No, not at all. Aoba grabbed Noiz by the chin and bit down on his tongue, eliciting a shaky moan from the blond below him. His hips stayed out of Noiz's reach, denying his writhing hips access to anything to grind against. No relief for now, not for him. It was Aoba's turn, after all. Noiz didn't call the shots. 

"Can you at least- ah... tell me what it is?" Noiz whispered, panting softly. He was hard and beginning to drip pre-cum onto his abdomen, thighs quivering with his denied pleasure. His hands were free, sure, but Aoba didn't say he could touch himself. It might be one of those days that he just _can't_. 

Aoba grabbed Noiz by the hair and shoved his head back against the mattress again, biting at his throat. "Nope." He reached down to stroke his own cock, keeping Noiz's head back while he jacked himself off. Today wasn't about giving Noiz physical pleasure. Today, Aoba was going to tease him until he began begging for Aoba's cock, tears shining in his beautiful emerald eyes. That was Aoba's favorite part. Aoba popped open the bottle of lube and went to work, covering his dick first before applying a considerate amount onto his fingers. 

"Asshole—" Noiz tried to yank his head away, gasping at the pain his mind registered as pleasure. He encouraged Aoba to tug harder, eyes widening once he felt a lubricated finger against his entrance. "Ah... Aoba, come on." 

"Christ... Don't you have any patience?" Aoba chided, sliding in two fingers at once. If it were anyone else, he would've taken this nice and slow, but Noiz liked it rough. He liked being stretched as fast and rough as possible, tears blurring his vision and salivating from the intensity of it. It was painful, yes, but his mind made his body react as if it were pleasure, and that was the best part. 

Prepping him was easy. Curl fingers here, twist them there. Noiz got off the most on prostate stimulation, mouth slack and moans slipping past with every push of that little button. His favorite toy was the prostate massager they kept near the top of their box, ridges and bumps adding onto the way it writhed inside of him. 

Because he had let himself drift, Aoba returned to reality with Noiz begging him to fuck him already, clenching impatiently around the bluenet's fingers. "Fuck me!" he demanded, shaggy blond hair getting in his teary eyes. "Aoba, come /on/—!" 

"Impatient," Aoba declared, removing his fingers and pushing himself into Noiz. The mixed cry of relief and pleasure was worth it, Noiz's head tipped back on his own accord and legs wrapped tightly around Aoba's waist. "Already? You're practically sucking me in..." Aoba gave a soft sigh, rocking his hips slowly with the made-up beat in his head. Probably one of the songs they had fucked to recently. "Can you feel it, baby? I'm so deep inside you." 

"Yes," Noiz sobbed, pride long gone. "It's not enough," he wailed, digging his heels into Aoba's back. The other male moaned softly when Noiz clenched around his cock, feeling the pit of his stomach beginning to feel tight from something other than an orgasm. It was different, settling at the base of his crotch and getting worse by the minute. He couldn't let on, his plan remaining a secret until it were to come into play. 

Noiz was in for a definite surprise. 

"Harder!" was soon shouted, Noiz more than irritated with Aoba's slow pace. Noiz was loud when he was done playing the tough guy, cheeks rosy red, lips parted and glistening with his own spit. He was beautiful in the most disgusting ways, green eyes practically shining with his lust. He was needy and he was gorgeous. Aoba gave him what he wanted, speeding up abruptly enough to startle a scream out of his partner. 

With how fast he was moving, the pressure in his crotch was growing worse, taking over the warmth building from his nearing orgasm. Despite a part of him wanting to feel embarrassed, the bigger side was too eager to put his plan into action, speeding up as Noiz stared past his shoulder in his moment of utter bliss. He had no idea what was to come, but he was sure to enjoy it. 

Aoba began to slow down, enough to get Noiz's full attention once he was completely stopped. "What the fuck," he whined, bangs sticking to his forehead and eyebrows knitted together to show his frustration. "Baby, I'm so close... Why did you stop?" 

A blink. 

Instead of an answer, Aoba kept his hold on Noiz's hips and let himself relax, hips visibly sinking down to press closer to Noiz's hole. As he relieved himself, Aoba eased himself out of Noiz, aiming his cock down at Noiz's abdomen so the stream dripped down the slanted plane of his body. Noiz stared in shock and awe as Aoba's piss slid down his pale skin, warm in comparison to the cool autumn air. He could vaguely feel Aoba's urine dripping from his stretched hole, but he was too focused on the way Aoba shook his cock a couple times to finish up, grinning crookedly down at his flushed lover. 

"Dirty," Aoba sighed in pleasure, stroking himself firmly where he remained leaning over Noiz, the head of his cock now aimed more towards Noiz's face. "Touch yourself, baby. Wanna see you cum with my piss all over you." 

Noiz's hand was on his flushed cock before he could even think about it, gasping at the warm contact even from his own hand. He bit his lip, shifting so the mess Aoba had made leaked out onto the sheets and warmed his sides. "Hah... Ah, Aoba..." The German shook with his upcoming orgasm, whimpering as Aoba finished himself off onto his chin and cheeks. It was enough to get him cumming in a few more strokes, arching off the bed and relishing in the way Aoba's piss dripped around his throat and settled in the sheets around him. 

Aoba ran his clean hand through Noiz's hair, lazily stroking along Noiz's thighs as his lover came down from his high, pale lips open to let him pant. "You're such a mess," he teased, smiling down at the blond. "I'll clean you up."


End file.
